7vs1 Maps
7vs1 Maps (also known as Juggernaut maps) are Multiplayer custom maps that involve the struggle between two different teams that compromise strength in numbers, health, and firepower. In 7 vs 1 maps, usually seven (or more) players team up against one (or two) very powerful players (juggernauts) to kill them. The map is fairly balanced, as one of the teams has far more players, and the other has few players with very large amounts of health and powerful weapons. The "Juggernaut" (the team of one or two strong players) can be any character with an extremely large amount of health compared to the other players on the opposing team, usually around 1000-10,000 hp. They usually have many guns at their disposal to balance out the gameplay. The remaining players (teams of 7 or 14 on large maps) typically have very weak weapons and low health, but are very strong in numbers. Tips for the Team *Juggernauts may seem unstoppable at first, but keep in mind that there's only one of them, and around 6 other people on your side. Work as a team; it is extremely unlikely that you can defeat the juggernaut on your own. *A key weakness of the juggernaut is explosive weapons. A Rocket Launcher or BNG (if available) is one of the best weapons to use against juggernauts, as those weapons will knock them off balance (which can throw off their aim), smash them into walls (extra damage), and deal a lot of damage. To compensate for this, most 7v1 maps only have a few explosive weapons, which means that you still have to work as a team. *Most of the time, to defeat a juggernaut, you have to corner him/her and use a huge volume of fire to work down the juggernaut's health. This can be hard to do, but if you can pin the jug into your base and have a lot of coordinated fire, they're more or less toast as long as you don't screw up. *Another effective tactic is to crush them with doors. This can be use to end the match quickly in your favor. However, this must not be used to much, as the juggernaut may take this chance to enter (and massacre you). *Most 7v1 maps have different characters for the anti-jug team. You will usually see the Civil Security Boss (high health, normal movement), Civil Security Lite (medium health, normal movement), SLC-56 (low health, very fast speed), Ursurpation Destroyer (medium high health, normal movement), and Civil Security Ghost (low health, fast speed and invisibility). Each plays differently, and are good at different things. Fast units generally are good for harassment but will falter when under heavy fire. The high health ones are great damage dealers. Work together and use your different strengths. *A final note: don't try to be a hero and take on the juggernaut all by yourself. Unless you have a really dumb juggernaut, or ''very ''good strategy, you're not going to win. Teamwork is the most important factor in victory here. Tips for Juggernauts *Take on lone enemies. As mentioned before, you will usually win a one-on-one confrontation. Thin out the ranks of the other team, and you're going to have an easier time dealing with the groups. *Remember to use all your weapons! You have all slots of weapons full. *Body breaking is effective, but it will most likely get you banned. *Blind shooting can help you locate ghosts. Juggernaut Weapons Slot 1: Mostly the Pistol CS-Pro. The only main use for this slot is to provide the Juggernaut with a way of fighting back when they are unstable, as the lack of recoil will allow them to get back up. They are also fairly accurate, so use it at long range while your slot 4 is reloading. Slot 2: Usually the minigun. Excellent for gunning down ghosts or enemies with medium-low health. Also good for penetrating walls. Slot 3: Usually the Shotgun CS-DAZ. Use it to knock back enemies at close range and deal good damage. Slot 4: Usually the Heavy Railgun. Take out low-health enemies from range, and deal massive damage to other targets. Slot 5: Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro. Use against SLC-56s and most other targets. Slot 6: Defibrillators can be useful when dying, so you can regain health. But, in most situations where you are dying, you are pinned by gunfire and losing health fast, so you will be dead before you can press the "6" slot. Slot 7: The CS-BNG. Using this on fast androids or ghosts usually results in a one-hit kill. Combine this with another powerful weapon, like the Rocket Launcher, Heavy Railgun, or Ray Gun, and it is a deadly combination. Slot 8: The Plasmagun. Very useful for taking out higher-health targets due to the high knockback and DPS. Not advised for point blank range, instead use the minigun, Shotgun CS-DAZ, or other close range gun. Also not recommended against Ghosts or SLC Bots since they will be knocked back far enough to make their escape. Slot 9: The Ray Gun or Drone Gun, but usually the Ray Gun. Extremely powerful weapon, a good combo with the BNG. Good against high health targets, but the BNG or rocket launcher is recommended against fast targets. If you have the virus gun, it's very useful against low health enemies as most people don't know that you can destroy the drones with swords. *Combine the aforementioned weapons in different combinations. A dual explosive/high damage weapon combo proves very useful against most targets, while a high damage weapon/minigun combo proves very good against laggers. Example 7vs1 maps * bosscat1-7vs1 * Jegor2005-7vs1 * wreak-medusa Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Custom Maps Category:Multiplayer Category:Map Types